Mirrors
by clemsongirl26
Summary: Post 9x24...April finally realized her true feelings for Jackson...will he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the season finale and Justin Timberlake's song _Mirrors_. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Grey's Anatomy_ or the song _Mirrors._

"_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy"_

Staring at the specks of dirt on her white sneakers kept April from completely losing it in the Attendings Lounge. After pouring her heart out to Jackson, he just whispered two words that left her heart in pieces.

"I'm sorry."

What did that even mean? Was he sorry because he didn't feel the same way or was he sorry because he thought it was too late for them?

April wiped away a few tears from her eyes and then quickly pulled her hair out of the ponytail she'd been sporting all day and night. She then pulled her scrub top over her head and threw it into the pile of dirty clothes in her locker. Just as she went to pull out a t-shirt, the sound of the door opening caught her attention. As she fumbled to get the t-shirt open, she heard a voice she was sure she wouldn't be hearing anytime soon.

"So if I don't give you a reason to not marry Matt, are you still going to marry him? Don't you think he deserves better than that, April?" Jackson said to her back. April's heart briefly stopped before she fully absorbed the meaning of his words.

"No, I'm not going to marry him," she whispered as she lifted her left hand.

"Where's your ring?" Jackson asked as he eyed her skeptically.

"I gave it back to him after I left you earlier. He was waiting for me, and he knew. He just knew," April said quietly as another round of tears filled her eyes.

"Don't do that," Jackson said loudly. "Don't you dare start crying again."

"What?" April sputtered.

"April, come on! Do you know how much I wanted to hear you say those words to me months ago. Instead you were so freaking excited that we didn't have to get married that you practically shouted with joy," Jackson spat at her.

"I was relieved that I wasn't pregnant, Jackson! That did not mean that I didn't care about you and that I would never want to marry you. No one should have to get married because of a child. We should want to get married because we love each other and we can't imagine not being together," April shot back at him.

"Will you please put on a shirt?" Jackson growled as he began pacing.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting right now?" April replied as she threw the shirt in her locker.

"I can't rest in there. You literally just dropped a bomb on me so there will be no resting for me. Thank you," Jackson said as he threw his hands into the air. "Put on a shirt!"

"Fine!" April yelled as she pulled the shirt over her head roughly. She quickly gathered her bag and purse and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked as he moved to block her exit.

"I'm going home, Jackson. I'm not going to listen to you yell at me and you've already made it clear that you don't want me. So, just let me go," April pleaded with him.

Before Jackson could speak, the door opened.

"Jackson! Thank God you're okay. I just heard what happened, and then everyone was looking for you because you weren't in your bed," Stephanie said as she threw her arms around his neck. Jackson winced when she brushed against his injured side.

"I'm fine, Steph. I needed to talk to April before she left," he said as he looked back at the redhead who had another set of fresh tears pooling in her hazel eyes. Stephanie looked at April too as she pulled away from Jackson.

"Oh," she said as she looked back at Jackson.

"I'll call you—" Jackson started but stopped when April began to move around them. "April, wait."

"I'm tired, Jackson. I want to go home," she said as she moved towards the door. Jackson reached out with his good hand and grabbed her upper arm.

"Wait, please," he said quietly and then turned his attention to Stephanie. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said quietly as she moved past Jackson and April. With one last glance, she walked out the door.

"Jackson?" April said as she tried to pull away from him. Piercing green eyes met hers.

"April, I never said I didn't want you," Jackson said quietly as he held on to her arm.

"What?" April whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! This one will focus on Jackson's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Grey's Anatomy_ or _Mirrors._

"_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me"_

Watching April's faced streaked with tears was probably one of the most heart-wrenching things for Jackson Avery to do. At this point, he knew that he had to say or do something to try to stop those tears.

"April, I've wanted you since the moment you kissed me outside of that hotel room last year. Hell, if I'm being honest with myself, I've probably wanted you longer than that," Jackson said as he lifted his hand from her arm to cup her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were clinging to her cheeks.

"Jackson—" April began.

"I can't give you what you want right now," Jackson interrupted as he leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"Oh," April whispered.

"I need to talk to Stephanie and explain things to her. I haven't been fair to her enough as it is and I need to do this right," Jackson said as he looked into her eyes.

"I understand," April said as she returned his stare.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car," Jackson said as he offered April the crook of his uninjured elbow. She smiled slowly up at him before resting her hand in the curve of his arm. Quietly they walked out of the hospital and to her car.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked as she pulled out her keys.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I have some serious pain killers in my system thanks to Callie," Jackson chuckled as he opened her car door. After seeing her inside, he went around the car and let himself into the passenger side. The ride to his apartment was quiet, and once there he quickly said good night to April before getting out of the car. She waited to leave until he was safely inside the building.

As Jackson let himself into his apartment, he had so many thoughts running through his mind that he completely missed the woman sitting on his couch until she spoke.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Jackson spun around so fast he almost stumbled. His mom jumped up and crossed the living room so she could inspect his injuries.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was just an accident at work, nothing major," Jackson lied knowing he couldn't tell her the truth without her completely freaking out.

"How did you get home? You didn't drive, did you?" she asked.

"No, Mom. April drove me home," Jackson said with a smile on his face. His mom carefully led him to the couch.

"How is April? Richard told me that she got engaged," Catherine said as she rubbed Jackson's good hand.

"She's fine, and she's not engaged anymore," he said quietly.

"What? Why not?" Catherine questioned as she studied Jackson's face. Before he could reply, she gasped aloud. "She's in love with you!"

"Mom—"

"I knew it! And you, you're in love with her. I've known that for a while now," Catherine said with a smile on her face. Jackson just stared at his mom as let her words sink in.

"You're right. We're in love with each other," Jackson said quietly. "But, I have to end things with this intern that I've been dating."

"Oh, baby, that's not going to be fun," Catherine said sympathetically.

"No, it's not, but it's not fair to her that I've been harboring these feelings for April the whole time we've been together either. I've tried to get over her and I've tried to move on, but it's like every time I think I'm there something happens that brings April crashing back into my life. The more I see her and the more that I'm around her, the more I realize that she's the only one for me," Jackson said.

"Oh baby, I knew you loved her," Catherine grinned. "As for the other girl, just be honest with her. I know it won't be easy, but you have to do it sooner rather than later."

"I'm talking to her tomorrow," Jackson said quietly. "I know this is really going to hurt her, but after tonight I've realized that if you love someone, you tell them. Mark said those words to me not long before the plane crash. I don't want to end up like he and Lexie did. It would crush me if something ever happened to April and she didn't know how I truly felt about her."

"He was right, baby. It's never a good idea to keep your feelings to yourself. Come on now, let Mama tuck you in," Catherine said with a chuckle as she stood up. Jackson was too tired to argue and let his mom lead him to his room. After getting him settled, Catherine returned to the living room to check her cell phone.

"Richard, where are you?" she whispered.


End file.
